kassithefandomcom-20200213-history
Kassithe
Geography Kassithe is geographically quite large, about 25,000 square miles. It encompasses the fertile valleys of the great Tith-Ronta ("North River") and Zath-Ronta ("South River"), and many smaller creeks and rivers that spring from the glacier meltwater of the northern Black Mountains. Most of the land is comprised of dry grasslands; the bulk of the population of Kassithe lives near the rivers, lakes and streams, which they use to irrigate their farms. To the northwest, the foothills of the Black Mountains and the Dashte-Kair are also in Kassithe's purview, under the watchful eyes of the garrison cities of Mastelekh and Kastelekh. To the east lies the Badlands, a dry sparsely vegetated region noted for its eroded mesas and occasional sandstorm. Sapannuu Swamp Southwest Kassithe contains the Sapannu Swamp, a large, arboreal marshland formed by the mouth of the Tith-Ronta and Zath-Ronta rivers. This entire region is considered under Kassithe's banner by writ and decree, but in reality, this area belongs to the lizardfolk. An age-old truce, crafted by a very wise High Matriarch, established a treaty which forbade trespass of either race on the other’s territory, a truce which usually holds up unless foolish humans decide to test it. Badlands The Badlands are a particularly dry, windblown region of eastern Kassithe, forming the boundary with neighboring Harrethe. Generally inhospitable to most races, it is the territory of a particularly nasty tribe of gnolls and their xvart thralls. Although it only takes two days to cross, travelers are advised to pass this region in large groups or caravans. Smaller groups may be seen as easy marks by the native inhabitants. Locations Specific locations within Kassithe include: * Ag-Rakade * Bearden's Crossing * Paunch, a halfling village between Bearden's Crossing and Nahji-Rifa hex 0507 * Nafir-Jara, a halfling village on the crossroads hex 0708 * Nahji-Rafa, a halfling "city" (actually a large conglomeration of close-knit halfling villages) hex 0808 * Tamtu-Dorfa, a halfling village on the lake hex 0906 * Badlands Outpost, a military camp stationed on the roadway at the entrance to the Badlands. Their primary role is to keep an eye out for gnoll incursions and warn foolish travelers of the dangers ahead hex 1104 Climate Most of the lands of Kassithe would be inhospitable to humans if it weren’t for their propensity for imagination and invention. Natively, Kassithe is a fairly dry place (arid subtropical). The mountains to the west and the prevailing winds create a drier climate throughout most of the Cradle of Aruru, but fortunately the rivers provide plenty of water. It was the humans who developed irrigation: all throughout Kassithe there are canals taking from the river and providing water to crops. Now the land supports more people, farms, and livestock than it normally would. Demographics Kassithe has a population of roughly 300,000. About 70% are humans, living along the Tith-Ronta and her tributaries. The other 30% is comprised of halflings, who dwell along the Zath-Ronta and her tributaries. The halflings have lived along that river for all of their recorded history, and although they do engage in adventures, they live very conservative, slowly-changing lives of comfort. The humans, on the other hand, descend from migratory bands who converged here and established villages, simply because so many other lands were inhospitable to them. Society Kassithe’s social alignment is Lawful Neutral. It is well organized, very safe, with a great deal of cooperation between its people. The government is not domineering towards either good or evil: the key is cooperation amongst the populace to ensure survival of all. Kassithe does have a unifying militia structure: all cities, towns, villages and their surrounding farmland have local militias to keep the peace and protect the population from other threats. These militias are autonomous but do swear fealty to the Lord of the Force, the top general committed to protecting Kassithe from invasion by external forces. Justice, however, is kept local, and is usually carried out by clerics of Aruru or laypeople dedicated to the study of Her jurisprudence. Economy The humans of Kassithe invented and perfected irrigation, and taught the nearby halflings. This greatly increased their yields, allowing them to feed not only themselves but also their livestock with plenty left over to trade to other nations. Kassithe humans typically grow grains and cotton, and raise livestock (although some will raise vegetables), whereas the halflings grow vegetables and fruit trees, including all citrus varieties, coconuts, olives, and dates. Halfling fruit is renowned throughout the nations in the Cradle of Aruru. In additon, some specialists of both races produce cumin and sesame. All these agricultural commodities form the bulk of Kassithe's economy and trade. There are also some craftsmen and artisans, but by and large better products are available in Hurrethe or Jow-Hadan. Another aspect of Kassithe's economy are tolls established on the roads to Hurrethe and Kutesh. So great is the trade between the two seafaring cultures, Kassithe decided to cash in on the tolls. Fortunately, they are smart enough to keep the tolls fairly low, it is still cheap enough to keep the trade lively (having peaceable roads has certain value). Kassithe also does not police cargo crossing the main roads: as long as the most dangerous trade goods do not stop within their settlements, anything can be shipped from Hurrethe to the Free Cities. Government Kassithe’s government is matriarchal: the chief executive (called the High Matriarch) is currently a human woman names Ninsunu, who governs from the capital city of Bakretah. The laws are made by a body known as the High Council, comprised of the High Matriarch, the Lords of the largest cities (Mastelekh in the northern hill country, Ahvaz in the west, and Baktash in the south), the halfling representative (hailing from Nahji-Rifa (“River Home”), and various other officials. The towns and villages throughout Kassithe follow the same pattern: an executive (mayor for humans, sherrifs for halflings, more often than not a matriarch), and a council of local townspeople. Council members can include merchants, farmers, clerics, or local militia leaders (usually chosen democratically by the adult residents of the town). International Relations Kassithe has good relations with Hurrethe, its neighbor to the east. There are cultural differences, of course, but they do worship the same pantheon and engage in extensive trade and have a fairly relaxed border. They also trade with the free cities of Kutesh, providing fresh food from the farmlands of the great rivers in exchange for goods from lands across the Presett Sea. Kassithe, itself, is not a seafaring nation. Boats are even rare on the river: the lizard men control the deltas of the two great rivers, so trade to the seas is only possible via Kassithe’s extensive road network. Kassithe does some trade with the dwarves of Dwallerdelve, and accepts ambassadors from Jow-Hadan, Perskebeth, and the high orcs of Ak-Azkobaq. There hasn't been contact with the reclusive humans of the Dashte-Kair for many, many years. The biggest threats to Kassithe come from the giants and monsters who dwell in Az-Karethi (the Black Mountains); rarely from enterprising creatures from the Ar-Qereth jungles; and from within. Kassithe is very large, but only some parts are irrigated. The populations tend to cloister together in cities, towns & villages fairly close to the rivers, which leaves plenty of open spaces for all sorts of creatures. Many, such an anhkegs and dire hyenas, will encroach on these communities, hoping to pick off a stray sheep or lone farmers for a quick meal; there are many more monsters who roam the unpopulated prairies, always ready to dine on the unwary and the foolish. Return to Geography & Cultures Category:Background Category:Nations Category:Geography Category:Cultures